The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid tea rose variety which was originated by my crossing as seed parent the variety known as `Cindy` (patented MEltinor, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,910) and as pollen parent the variety known as `Samantha` (patented JACmantha, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,727). The varietal denomination of this new rose is `Hilmoc`.